Una Cálida Navidad
by DanielNewton
Summary: Hola xd
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno gente.. les traigo un nuevo fic después de mucho tiempo lo se XD pero bueno.. espero os guste chicos :v :3 esto tendrá cosas muy cursis… por si no te agrada este tipo de contenido no pierdas tu tiempo. Pero por otro lado si te gusta deja tu review eso me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo. Hasta aquí es todo por mi parte. By : Daniel Newton.**

Una Cálida Navidad Con Spike y Rarity.

Aquí diario …. Hola! Soy yo Spike …. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán… estoy enamorado de rarity… ahh… *suspira* con solo ver su hermoso cabello… esos ojos azules… N-no spike concéntrate… bueno escribo aquí en mi diario sobre cómo le haré para enamorar a Rarity… pues ya llevo 3 años de conocerle y desde que la vi mi corazón no aparta la vista de ella… bien ya es navidad… no quiero que sean 4 años de solo ser amigos... no sé si escribirle una carta diciendo todo lo que siento o regalarle algo que a ella le guste… aunque sinceramente no creo que lo material represente demasiado mi amor hacia ella , yo creo que escribiendo una carta… pero… no importa igual debe ir acompañada de algo… bueno ya pensare en algo… Fin diario.

Spike cierra su diario y comienza a hablar solo , pensando en que hacer… ya que el realmente quería ser algo mas que amigos con rarity…

Spike : vamos piensa spike… que podrá gustarle a ella… un vestido? , unas joyas?... un diamante? Eso es! Un diamante… pero… de donde lo consigo? Rayos.. creo que tendre que "investigar" un poco en los libros de Twilight a ver si encuentro algo siempre se encuentra de todo ahí asi que valdra la pena por el amor de ella… bien lo haré

Así se dijo el pequeño dragon… y eso hizó paso una noche entera buscando a ver si había alguna zona , bosque o lo que fuera en equestria donde hubiera diamantes… Despues de un rato de una larga búsqueda encontró algo muy interesante… bien… *Aleks syntek – Corazones invencibles , de fondo*

Spike : Aja! Esto es justo lo que quería … pero en donde se encuentra exactamente este lugar? , 0 limitaciones lo encontrare… me ire desde esta mañana… Twilight aun no se despierta… le dejare un papel donde diga que regreso mas tarde…

(Recado para Twilight) : Twilight , regreso mas tarde ire por algo para alguien muy especial… no te preocupes por mi , no se exactamente cuando volveré pero no tardare mucho… con amor spike.

Spike : Bien con esto esta bien….

Luego de eso spike emprendió su viaje hacia aquel lugar tipo boscoso para encontrar aquel diamante se dice que es de los mas puros de toda equestria… *Pitbull Feel this moment, de fondo*….

Fin Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : La búsqueda del diamante y el arriesgue de la vida de spike.

Spike ya se encontraba recorriendo por tren parte de equestria… el lugar ese donde tenia que encontrar el supuesto diamante esta mas alla del imperio de cristal… su recorrido llego a durar mas de 4 horas… ya que el tren iba algo lento , Spike en el transcurso llevaba una foto de Rarity , en la foto aparecía Ella con el abrazados aquel día que el se hizo un dragón gigante y donde fueron salvados por Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash (la foto no paso , recuerda que esto es un fic hijo no es real lamentablemente) bien… el la miraba con sentimiento , lloro de felicidad

Spike : ej… Que dia fue aquel… lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer …

Se dijo esto a el mismo en su mente… *vista aérea del tren* (4 horas después…)

Spike : Al fin …. Llegue al imperio de cristal creo que según este mapa aun me faltaría una hora para llegar a aquel lugar del que no se nada y posiblemente muera No spike no , no moriras , piensa positivo , bien… alla voy

Paso por todo el imperio de cristal , cadence logro verlo desde su castillo , shining armor se encontraba cuidando a flurry Heart mientras ella descansaba… cadence se teletransporto en frente de spike..

Cadence : Spike! Que haces por aquí? No sabia que venias a visitarnos… Que te trae por aca en este clima tan frio?

Spike: emm …

Cadence : Oh vamos , adivinare vienes por alguna pony que te gusta?

Spike : como lo supiste?

Cadence : jajaja no lo se , pero es Rarity verdad?

Spike : si… jeje.. *risa nerviosa y sonrojo* , en realidad solo iba de paso por aquí a un lugar que esta cerca de aquí , que según los libros que lei en la biblioteca del castillo de Twilight que decía que hay diamantes de los mas puros y quería conseguir uno para rarity…

Cadence : No se spike , no parece buena idea se de que lugar hablas … queda a una hora de aquí.. estas seguro ¿? , no quieres que te acompañe?

Spike : pero tu debes cuidar a tu hija princesa … no , no vayas quédate aquí yo hare esto con mi propio esfuerzo , solo que no se llegar…

Cadence : te ves motivado , pero igual ten esto "le da un objeto raro en forma de vara mágica"

Spike : ¿Que es esto?

Cadence : esto se activa de esta manera , tiene un botón ahí , esto te servirá para defenderte por si algo o alguien te ataca en aquel lugar… es un sitio muy peligroso… buena suerte… ya luego vienes y me dices que tal te fue jeje

Spike : muchas gracias me servirá de mucho , por cierto no me haz dicho donde es jaja , perdona si sone muy exigente

Cadence : No , no te preocupes error mío, es que no dormí nada tu sabes que esto de ser madre es muy duro, tenerme que levantar casi toda la noche a alimentar a flurry… y que no deja dormir con su llanto pero no importa aun así la amo mucho.. *pone una sonrisa de orgullosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos* bien… te daré este mapa *crea un mapa con magia con la ruta exacta en donde se encuentra el bosque y la ubicación de cualquier posible diamante* aquí te dice la ruta exacta, y por donde te encuentras actualmente…

Spike : Genial! , es decir se lo agradezco mucho princesa. La veo después , saludos a shining armor y a flurry de parte de su tio Spike!

Decía esto spike mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Cadence : Gracias ¡ y no me lo agradezcas , cuídate mucho si…

Spike : Lo hare *giñea un ojo y se voltea* Bien… aquí viene lo bueno pero algo difícil , no spike no te limites desde ahora… todo saldrá con éxito vamos…

Camino durante una hora y finalmente llego a aquel lugar , conocido solo como un bosque… no se sabia nada de aquel lugar , era totalmente inexplorado, no sabia que peligros o cosas pudiera a ver ahí… pero no pensó en eso , pensó en su objetivo y así fue… empezó a caminar.

Spike : uff tranquilo spike no pasara nada… se parece mucho al bosque que esta cerca de pony ville , solo que aquí hace más frio y se siente una sensación muy extraña… se me pone la piel de gallina por la brisa extraña que se siente aquí.. y se ve algo tétrico ,pero vamos no pasara nada.

Camino durante 20 minutos por el corazón del bosque desconocido , había arboles con púas muy afiladas color rojo… el supuso que eran veneno… accidentalmente sin darse cuenta se hizo una herida con una de ellas en la espalda… pero no sintió nada , bueno llego a su destino donde supuestamente estaba el diamante , era un volcán aparentemente extinto , tenía como una puerta secreta por la parte de atrás , no era tan grande el volcán era pequeño … y toco por todos lados hasta que la activo y entro por un pasillo lleno de trampas… que si eran activadas el suelo se abría y caía en la lava… así que trato de caminar lo más cuidadosamente posible… y había una sola habitación donde se encontraban los diamantes… pero solo uno era el más puro de todos… supuso que era el que estaba a la orilla , en la última posición , entonces lo tomo con sus garras y se lo llevo , pero el lugar se empezó a derrumbar… y el magma empezó a sobresalir del suelo… el sentía pánico pero no debía quedarse ahí así que corrió….

Spike : Ah! ¡Corre spike! …

Salio rápido del lugar y parte del bosque empezó a llenarse de lava… , y unos animales salvajes lo empezaron a seguir…

Spike : Diablos , *agarro rocas y se las lanzo logrando darle a un tigre que lo seguía dejándole inconsciente" , si le di a uno… corre vamos ya casi llegas a la división entre este lugar y el imperio de cristal... vamos… lo tengo que lograr , no la vara que me dio cadence! La perdí! Mi única salida es correr!

*lo seguían siguiendo*

Spike : Ahhh!

(Mientras con Rarity…)

Rarity: ¡A coser muchos vas vestidos! … oh , qué es esto? *toma un cuadro que encontró ahí*

Ow.. es la imagen que me saque con spike… ahora que lo pienso , es muy lindo y siempre lo ha sido… me ha hecho favores que nadie mas haría… siempre ha estado conmigo en los tiempos mas difíciles para mi… creo que ningún pony aparte de mis amigas ha hecho eso por mi… creo que me gusta.. pero.. emm , si me gusta… ahhh.. (se sonroja)

(Sweetie belle aparece de la nada.)

Sweetie : te sientes bien hermana?

Rarity : (con la cara muy roja) ammm emm si… porque no habría de sentirme bien es solo que… amm no nada mejor olvídalo jeje *risa nerviosa*

Sweetie : esta… bien… supongo , ire a ver a scotaloo y applebloom no tardo!

Rarity : ¡que te valla bien cariño! Te quiero

Sweetie belle : yo también te quiero. *sonríe y se dirige hacia la puerta y sale*

(Rarity solo espera a que ella se fuera para seguir hablando sola)

Rarity : Bueno Rarity…. Es navidad el tiempo donde todos se aman, y están unidos… creo que es momento de que me… haga pareja de spike, me hace falta que alguien me abraze , y que me dé un beso cada mañana (se decía a ella misma mientras fantaseaba)¿ pero…? ¿cómo le hare…? necesito una fiesta para sorprenderle… y algún plan para que sea sopresa y que el no lo olvide… pero… pinkie sabra de fiestas románticas al estilo navideño? Pues no tengo nada que perder… los vestidos serán para después… es raro de mi, pero quiero ser novia de el.

Sale corriendo de su casa , y se dirige a la casa de los cakes … no tardo ni 3 minutos en llegar , iba muy rápido a buscar a pinkie pie …

Rarity : espero que este en su casa… ¡Pinkie pie! *toca la puerta* pinkie pie! *toca la puerta, pero en eso sale pinkie pie y le sigue tocando la cara…* ups … lo siento pinkie

Pinkie Pie : Rarity! *la abraza* te vez agitada, que tienes?

Rarity : Bueno venía a pedirte una…

Pinkie pie : *la interrumpe* una fiesta

Rarity : Si una que sea.

Pinkie Pie : *la interrumpe de nuevo*una fiesta romántica para ti y spike y que sea estilo de navidad?

Rarity : como supiste eso? *sonrojada*

Pinkie Pie : lo presenti , jajaja , y para cuando quieres que sea exactamente? …

Rarity : que tal … el 24 de diciembre? Digo si es que puedes… y que la ambientación sea linda para poder expresarme bien con spike , tu sabes , y quería saber si podías dirigirle a spike hacia aquel lugar ese día…

Pinkie Pie : no te preocupes Rarity yo me encargo , *saca su cañon de fiesta*

Rarity : Gracias!

Pinkie Pie : No olvidas algo mas?

Rarity : Emm no… que pude olvidar?

Pinkie Pie : Una carta donde expreses al 100 % todo lo que sientes?

Rarity : vaya pinkie … no sabía que sabias cosas sobre amor.

Pinkie Pie : No me conoces jajajaja , te ayudare con eso.

Rarity : muchas gracias *comienza a caminar*

Pinkie Pie : quien dijo que lo dejarías al último? , la escribirás ahora

Rarity : tienes razón pinkie pie.. bueno lo intentare.

(ahora con spike)

Spike : Maldicion! No voy a llegar , NO! Si llego , vamos … solo falta subir la montaña y llego! *sube la montaña* al fin…. Llegue ,ahh , me siento algo mareado… ah… *vomita* eahhh .. que me sucede?... llegare con la princesa cadence para ver si me puede ayudar ya solo queda media hora de camino…

*30 minutos después*

Spike… al fin llegue… ahh por qué? El castillo esta en medio y yo estoy por las afueras… espero no me tome mucho llegar… porque no me siento bien… pero ya tengo el diamante… *se siente un poco aliviado por ello*

Bueno luego de que spike caminara algo débil por aquel accidente con la púa roja con la que corto una pequeña parte de su espalda… finalmente llego al castillo de cadence..

Mientras con Twilight

Twilight : hmmm… ya se muchas horas desde que spike me dejo esa carta , pero no ha regresado… espero no le pase nada malo , no lo soportaría…

(Volvemos con spike.)

Spike : ahh… ya llegue. tocare la puerta , prin-princesa… ahh.. *se desmaya..*

En eso abre la puerta la princesa cadence…

Cadence : spike , spi….¡ Ahhhhhh! Spike! *lo levanta con su magia y lo lleva al hospital rápidamente…

(2 horas después)

Spike medio abría sus ojos… escuchaba decir algo a cadence pero no lograba captarlo mucho ya que se encontraba medio inconsciente…

Cadence : Spike! , estas bien?

En unos minutos el despertó de golpe

Spike : *respiración agitada* ahh ahh… donde estoy?

Cadence: estas en el hospital, llegaste a mi castillo y te desmayaste

Spike : ahhh! ¿Y mi bolso donde llevaba eso que te dije?

Cadence : tranquilo lo deje en un lugar seguro de mi castillo

Spike : menos mal , gracias… por traerme aquí y guardarlo

Cadence : no me lo agradezcas otra vez jajaja

Spike : como no? Me salvaste la vida…

Cadence : Oh si por cierto el doctor dijo que estas fuera de peligro , solo fue una pequeña pérdida de sangre

Spike : Que? Sangre? Porque?

Cadence : No te diste cuenta?

Spike : De que cosa?

Cadence : de que con algo te hiciste una herida en la espalda no se que fue , pero ibas perdiendo sangre poco a poco… por eso traes un parche ahí… y tienes que tomar agua según órdenes del doctor.. quizá hoy mismo te den de alta , (1 hora mas tarde)

Doctor : Spike , estás listo para abandonar el hospital , no pasó nada grave , solo toma bastante agua para recuperar la sangre perdida… por cierto como paso eso?

Spike : con alguna rama en el bosque… la verdad ni cuenta me di..

Doctor : oh bueno , está bien espero no verte mucho tiempo por aquí , que tengas una bonita navidad y año nuevo

Spike : Gracias doctor igualmente.

Spike y cadence salen de la habitación del hospital, y se dirigen al castillo de cadence.

Cadence : bien.. conseguiste el diamante… pero creo que te falta algo no?

Spike : que cosa me falta?

Cadence : hay que tontito… jajaja te falta la carta de amor no? Y alguna sorpresa…

Spike : oh si, es cierto la carta!

Cadence : y algún otro detalle…?

Spike : creo que la dibujare en un papel grande… últimamente se me da el dibujo… por cierto la dibuje a usted princesa…

Cadence : Oh! Puedo ver ..

Spike : Bueno realmente no fue usted solamente sino que también dibuje a shining armor y a flurry a su lado…

Cadence : eres muy bueno , no enserio … salimos exactamente iguales que como lo somos en la realidad… no se dé donde sacaste esa habilidad pero deberías perfeccionarla aún más…

Spike : por eso quiero dibujar a rarity… como en un tipo paisaje para sorprenderle..

Cadence : pues buena suerte… vayamos por tu diamante , te iras ya hacia ponyville?

Spike : si asi es… no quiero preocupar más a Twilight… pero primero ire por mi diamante que casi me cuesta la vida

Cadence : eso era de lo que quería hablarte… estas seguro que Rarity estará feliz que hayas arriesgado tu vida por algo material…? ¿No crees que con un pequeño detalle como un abrigo con alguna figura en él sea suficiente? Y la carta… creo que también se le haría algo inesperado de ti que hayas robado una reliquia de un lugar desconocido… y no le agradara… tanto… bueno es mi opinión ya que no puedo ni debo decidir por ti.

Spike : aun asi ire por el , ya pensare en algo..

Cadence : Bueno.. esta bien

Bueno ya que fueron por el diamante, regresaron a la estación del tren…

Cadence : Bueno spike hasta aquí te acompaño… me saludas a Twilight y a las demás de acuerdo?

Spike : Claro , nos vemos en otra ocasión Princesa, me saluda a shining armor y a la pequeña

Cadence : Claro!

Spike : oh viene mi tren… debo irme hasta luego!

Cadence : hasta luego!

Spike sube al tren… y en cuanto comenzó a avanzar se quedó dormido… pero antes de llegar a pony ville despertó

Mientras con Rarity..

Pinkie Pie : que te parece si escribes absolutamente todo lo que sientes… tienes alguna idea?

Rarity : bueno… te la diré pero no te rías!

Pinkie Pie : No , prometo que no lo hare.

Rarity : bueno.. dice asi… Spike… quisiera decirte cuanto te amo… todo el tiempo que he llevado de conocerte , haz sido muy lindo conmigo… todos los momentos que hemos pasado , todos los días… debo admitir y siendo sincera completamente que el día que te vi… me parecías un poco extraño… pero luego fui viendo que había en tu corazón… se ve que eres alguien incomparable en quien se puede confiar… todos esos días en los que yo he estado triste , y tu estuviste ahí para darme ánimos… y me has hecho favores que ningún otro pony común y corriente allá hecho por mi… gracias… y quería decirte que… si quieres ser mi novio? Quiero pasar esta navidad abrazada a alguien… que me dé su calor… y ver el cielo por la noche mirando la luna y las estrellas… alguien que pueda ver todas las mañanas junto a mi… y pasar el año nuevo juntos… y dar lo mejor de ambos.

Rarity.

Pinkie Pie : wow… esta intenso , se ve que te esforzaste…

Rarity : ya se estuvo mal.

Pinkie Pie : No , enserio esta perfecta

Rarity : de verdad? Soy algo inexperta escribiendo este tipo de cosas… no he solido amar tanto. creo que esta vez es diferente , Lo deseo con ansias creo que le hare un suéter con mi cara y la suya con un corazón en el medio.

Pinkie Pie : jajaja vaya… eso si ya es más intenso.. pero bonito ahh *suspira*

Rarity : Verdad que si! Jajaja , bueno gracias por ayudarme pinkie pie! , aún falta el evento que te pedí , gracias! *sale de la casa de pinkie y se dirige hacia su casa*

Pinkie Pie : *fuerte y claro!* , *le sale una lagrima* crecen tan rápido… jajaja…

Rarity : perfecto ya tengo la carta , solo falta ese sueter… vere como hacerlo… necesito gemas para hacerlo pero… no tengo … que hago? Ire a buscar algunas pero dónde? Ya no tengo mas que yo recuerde blah blah veré donde encuentro algunas…

(Ahora con Spike)

Spike : Hmm , ya llegue a ponyville, creo que debo llegar primero con Twilight para que vea que estoy bien y solo fue un "pequeño viaje" *dijo sarcástico*

(Ahí estaba el caminando por ponyville , pero no tardo mucho en llegar al castillo de Twilight.)

Spike: ¡Al fin! , ya llegué , bueno entrare para ver si esta Twilight , supongo que ha de estar ordenando sus libros o que se yo. *abre la puerta del castillo y se dirige hacia la biblioteca* , Twilight ya volvi!

Twilight : Spike… *con un tono un poco molesto* ¿se puede saber a dónde te habías ido?

Spike: Emm a comprar un regalo

Twilight: a comprar un regalo o a ¿robarlo de un lugar desconocido?

Spike : *nervioso* emm de que estas hablando , yo no robaría nada.

Twilight: Creo que deberías ser mas cuidadoso con lo que haces, dejaste el libro abierto donde decía algo acerca de un diamante , que se encontraba en la frontera del imperio de cristal. Y se que lo robaste

Spike : (pensamientos) Maldicion.

Twilight : ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Spike : Es que yo… bueno ah , emm, ahh *suspira y pone cara triste*

Twilight: ¿Tu qué? *expresión molesta*

Spike: bueno… es que se acerca navidad y quería regalarle algo a Rarity… no sabía que regalarle y se me ocurrió regalarle ese diamante *casi llorando lo dijo*

Twilight: Oh spike… ven aquí *spike se acerca a ella, y ella lo abraza* siento a ver sido algo dura… pero es que me preocupe bastante de que de repente de fueras así de la nada y solo dejaras ese mensaje ahí sin explicar mucho.

Spike: Lo siento, para la próxima avisare

Twilight: ¿y con respecto a ese diamante… lo traes contigo?

Spike : si.. *lo saca de su bolso y se lo muestra a Twilight*

Twilight: vaya si que es bonito pero… ¿crees que a Rarity le agrade la idea de que lo robaste? , si la amas debes ser sincero con ella

Spike: Tienes razón. Ya me habían dicho eso antes.

Twilight: Bueno solo es mi opinión, pero si quieres dárselo y mentirle está bien, pero créeme que no estarás bien del todo contigo mismo.

Spike: ¿Me das alguna sugerencia? , Por favor.

Twilight : Si , bueno no soy tan experta en esto de los regalos de amor y eso… ya sabes que nunca he tenido novio. Pero se dé algo que tal vez te pueda ayudar.

 **Aquí termina este capítulo mucho más largo que el otro, espero que no los enrede tanto como otras historias que he hecho**

 **(recibí unos comentarios sobre eso, si esa persona está viendo esto, quisiera saber su opinión sobre este capítulo.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: planeación del momento más esperado.

Spike: ¿Me das alguna sugerencia?, Por favor.

Twilight : Si , bueno no soy tan experta en esto de los regalos de amor y eso, ya sabes que nunca he tenido novio. Pero se dé algo que tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Spike: ¿Bueno en que piensas?

Twilight: Pues… que tal si la llevas a cenar y luego de eso se van a un lugar alto de ponyville y ven la luna y las estrellas, según yo eso siempre funciona cuando quieres tener una relación.

Spike: Pues sí, ¿qué fecha podría ser?

Twilight: Quizá quedaría perfecto todo para el 24 de diciembre, ¿no crees?

Spike: ¡Sí!, quedaría perfecto

Twilight: Sería bueno que desde ahora comiences a planear todo.

Spike: si *comienza a caminar por el pasillo*

Twilight: ¿A dónde vas spike?

Spike: A mi habitación para pensar mejor esto y, por cierto, ¿Qué hago con el diamante?

Twilight: Bueno yo te puedo sugerir que cuando tengas tiempo lo regreses, si es que el lugar aún está de pie que lo dudo. Pero pues si quieres quédatelo y lo dejas ahí de adorno, pero debes prometer no volver a robar.

Spike: Lo prometo.

Twilight: ¡Vale!, iré a ver a Pinkie Pie, ella en la mañana me dijo que en cuanto pudiera fuera a verla porque me tenía que decir algo importante.

Spike: Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde Twilight, Con cuidado jajaja

Twilight: Si, lo tendré gracias *le sonríe y camina hacia la puerta y sale del castillo*

Spike: Bien, ya que ahora tengo una idea más concreta de lo que debo hacer , pensare bien en que haré en ese día *se dijo así mismo en tono serio*

(Mientras con Rarity.)

Rarity: Me pregunto cómo ir vestida ese día. ¿Debería ir con algún vestido de noche?, hmm nah, es invierno cariño tus cascos se van a congelar, que tal un atuendo en donde use un suéter, un gorro , y unas botas, y una bufanda. ¡Sí!, eso está bien, las comenzaré a diseñar desde ahora.

(Mientras con Twilight)

Twilight: Uff… ¿Por qué hace tanto frio aquí?, ¿será porque está nevando Twilight? *se dijo así misma sarcásticamente*, bueno no importa ya casi llego a la casa de pinkie, espero que no sea algo malo lo que me va a decir, no, no debo mentalizarme, bien… una calle más y estaré ahí.

(Se dijo esto la pony. Bueno ya después de eso llego a la casa de pinkie, y esta la recibió muy amable y seria. Cosa que no es común ver en Pinkie Pie).

Twilight: Bien tocare la puerta. *toca la puerta*

Pinkie pie: ¡Oh!, ¡Hola ¡Twilight!, pasa.

Twilight: Que tal pinkie, hace algo de frio allá afuera.

Pinkie Pie: si bastante, bueno siéntate quería hablarte sobre algo.

Twilight: Si claro, ¿Qué sucede?

Pinkie Pie: Bueno es sobre spike y rarity.

Twilight: ¿Qué cosa?, De que ellos dos se gustan y quieren ser novios?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Twilight: ¡Lo presentí jajaja!

Pinkie Pie: Solo a mí me sale eso jaja, pero ya enserio

Twilight: Bueno, Spike me conto sobre ello. Pero ¿Que hay con eso?

Pinkie Pie: emm, Rarity vino a visitarme ayer a pedirme un evento para ellos dos, como una tipo cena romántica o algo así, me dijo que atrajera a spike hacia el lugar donde van a cenar, supongo que será… la verdad no sé dónde hacer todo.

Twilight: Vaya, ¿enserio?

Pinkie Pie: Si, sé que voy a hacer mas no sé dónde voy a hacer todo.

(Twilight en ese momento comenzó a pensar en qué lugar estaría bien hacer la cena, en unos instantes se le ocurrió una idea.)

Twilight: ¡Ya lo tengo!

Pinkie Pie: *algo confundida* ¿En qué piensas?

Twilight: ¿Qué tal si haces el evento ese que te pidió rarity en la cocina de mi castillo?

Pinkie Pie: Pues si estaría bien, pero… ¿cuál es el plan?

Twilight: Atraer a Rarity a mi castillo.

Pinkie Pie: Pero… ¿Cómo?

Twilight: eso es lo que no sé.

Pinkie Pie: Creo saber cómo.

Twilight: ¿Oh sí?, ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?

Pinkie Pie: Bueno pensaba ir a la casa de Rarity ese dia, y decirle que todo está listo, y cuando ella me pregunte que en que lugar será, le dire que será sorpresa y la vendaré de los ojos y la llevaré hacia tu castillo, y , y, y…. (se queda sin aire) y… la llevare al comedor o cocina , como sea entonces haces lo mismo con spike y cuando ambos estén ahí les quitamos la venda y cerramos la puerta entonces ellos solo verán la mesa con las velas y todo el ambiente romántico.

Twilight: Bueno ¡suena perfecto!, si eres la mejor organizadora.

Pinkie Pie: jajaja lo se.

Twilight: Bueno Pinkie, eso es todo, ese dia nos vemos unas horas antes para ver si se nos ocurre algo más.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Vale!, ¡yo desde hoy iré a conseguir todo lo que necesitare para adornar el comedor, por cierto, mantén alejado a spike de ahí, no queremos que la sorpresa se arruine!

Twilight: Fuerte y claro. Bueno pinkie ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos cuídate. Por estos días finge que no hablamos nada de esto. *abre la puerta*

Pinkie Pie: Claro lo haré.

Twilight: Bien, *la abraza antes de irse* jaja si que hace frio aquí… espero no congelarme en camino al castillo.

Pinkie Pie: jajaja no eso no pasará

(Mientras con spike)

Spike: Bien spike piensa de manera seria, el único obstáculo hasta ahora es la carta. Bien puede decir algo como…

(carta de spike)

Rarity.. desde que te conocí me has gustado. No se cómo explicar el calor que tiene mi corazón o la sensación que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, pero… mi corazón no aparta la vista de ti. No hay pony con la que me sienta más cómodo que no seas tú. ¿Por qué? Simple. Literalmente tus ojos me hacen sentir en otro mundo. Tus expresiones, todo en ti es perfecto. Las veces que has estado conmigo, todos aquellos lindos momentos, aventuras y todas esas cosas que hemos pasado. Son recuerdos muy especiales para mí, y en pocas palabras ya yendo al grano, Quisiera ser algo más que amigos, tener a alguien quien abrazar, besar, y pasar cosas juntos, salir a alguna aventura no lo sé… Despertar cada mañana viendo tu hermoso rostro, estar contigo observando el cielo en la fría noche. Y sobre todo… dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Spike.

 **Bueno aquí queda el 3er capítulo de esta historia, espero os haya gustado jaja, en fin no estoy seguro si ya mañana les traigo el capítulo final es probable que si lo haga, bueno hasta luego, buenas noches**

 **By: Daniel Newton. (13/12/2016) (Feliz Navidad.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, Soy yo Daniel, bueno primero que nada quería desearles un bonito inicio de año y una disculpa por no subir el siguiente capítulo después de tanto tiempo.**

 **La verdad no tenía mucho tiempo y como ustedes saben se necesita un poco de tiempo para imaginar todo y aparte escribir, pero ya estoy aquí de regreso ojalá les guste.**

 **Gracias.**

 **(Daniel Newton)**

 **(Previamente en el capítulo anterior).**

Twilight: ¿Oh sí?, ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?

Pinkie Pie: Bueno pensaba ir a la casa de Rarity ese día, y decirle que todo está listo, y cuando ella me pregunte qué en qué lugar será, le diré que será sorpresa y la vendaré de los ojos y la llevaré hacia tu castillo, y , y, y, (se queda sin aire) y la llevare al comedor o cocina, como sea entonces haces lo mismo con spike y cuando ambos estén ahí les quitamos la venda y cerramos la puerta entonces ellos solo verán la mesa con las velas y todo el ambiente romántico.

Twilight: Bueno ¡suena perfecto!, si eres la mejor organizadora.

Pinkie Pie: jajaja lo se.

Twilight: Bueno Pinkie, eso es todo, ese día nos vemos unas horas antes para ver si se nos ocurre algo más.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Vale!, ¡yo desde hoy iré a conseguir todo lo que necesitare para adornar el comedor, por cierto, mantén alejado a spike de ahí, no queremos que la sorpresa se arruine!

Twilight: Fuerte y claro. Bueno pinkie ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos cuídate. Por estos días finge que no hablamos nada de esto. *abre la puerta*

Pinkie Pie: Claro lo haré.

Twilight: Bien, *la abraza antes de irse* sí que hace frio aquí… espero no congelarme en camino al castillo.

Pinkie Pie: jajaja no eso no pasará

(Mientras con spike)

Spike: Bien spike piensa de manera seria, el único obstáculo hasta ahora es la carta. Bien puede decir algo como…

(carta de spike)

Rarity.. desde que te conocí me has gustado. No sé cómo explicar el calor que tiene mi corazón o la sensación que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, pero… mi corazón no aparta la vista de ti. No hay pony con la que me sienta más cómodo que no seas tú. ¿Por qué? Simple. Literalmente tus ojos me hacen sentir en otro mundo. Tus expresiones, todo en ti es perfecto. Las veces que has estado conmigo, todos aquellos lindos momentos, aventuras y todas esas cosas que hemos pasado. Son recuerdos muy especiales para mí, y en pocas palabras ya yendo al grano, Quisiera ser algo más que amigos, tener a alguien quien abrazar, besar, y pasar cosas juntos, salir a alguna aventura no lo sé… Despertar cada mañana viendo tu hermoso rostro, estar contigo observando el cielo en la fría noche. Y sobre todo… dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Spike.

Bueno ya Twilight y Pinkie Pie habiendo planeado todo eso esperaron a que llegara aquel día, Spike y Rarity cada quien en sus casas pensaban mucho en que sucedería en esa fecha, si lograrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos, ambos hacían sus deducciones.

Spike: Ow, estoy algo nervioso, no se ha de ser lo de rarity, y también siento que twilight cuando volvió al castillo la note algo extraña y le pregunte que, si le pasaba algo o si le dijo algo malo pinkie pie, y me dijo que todo estaba "bien" presiento que habrá alguna sorpresa o algún evento conociendo a Rarity o a Twilight, que siempre son detallistas con sus amigos, vale spike todo estará bien, bueno espero que salga todo como lo planee en aquel día.

(mientras con Rarity)

Rarity: Sweetie Belle iré a mi habitación, si necesitas algo solo toca la puerta ¿está bien?

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien, entendido.

Rarity solo sonrió y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, para poder pensar un poco sobre aquel dia tan esperado para ella.

Rarity: puf al fin, ya llegué ahora si podré hablar "sola" sobre mis fantasías, bien me sentaré en la cama *se sienta en la cama y mira por la ventana el cielo*, wow, es tan bonito el cielo esta noche, muchas estrellas y está algo… Frio.

Bien hora de pensar todo lo que quizá podría pasar ese día, bien supongo que pinkie pie ya debería estar planeando todo, no me imagino que sea tan complicado, pero… *dejo de hablar por un momento de la nada* bueno spike es lo que me preocupa, sé que le voy a decir, pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar cuando se lo diga, y si me rechaza?, no Rarity piensa positivamente todo saldrá justo como lo estas planeado ¿vale?

 **Se dijo a si misma mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.**

Rarity: uff si el tan solo estuviera aquí en estos momentos, me abrazaría en este día tan helado, solo quiero que ya llegue ese día, debería mejorar un poco mi paciencia jaja.

(mientras con Twilight)

Twilight: mmm… espero que ese día no sea tan complicado, no, no hay que ponerse negativa antes de empezar, bien iré con pinkie pie a ver qué tal la organización para ese día, ya solo faltan 2 días para todo

Twilight sale de su habitación para ir a ver a pinkie pie, pero se topa con spike en el pasillo, y ella le dice que saldrá

Twilight: Spike saldré un momento no tardare mucho quizá unos 20 minutos tengo que ver a una pony para ayudarle con unas lecciones de amistad.

Spike: Claro, con cuidado twilight.

Twilight: Si! Ya regreso cuida el castillo por favor. *sonríe*

Spike: Si tu tranquila yo estaré pensando en ya sabes quién * se sonroja un momento*

Twilght: bien jeje vale, nos vemos mas tarde. *comienza a alejarse de spike y se dirige hacia la puerta*

Twilight: (En sus pensamientos) Bien, no sé si halla sospechado que iré con pinkie, el no es tonto se da cuenta fácilmente, espero a ver sido lo suficientemente discreta *abre la puerta y sale del castillo y se dirige hacia la casa de pinkie pie*, bueno uff vaya que hace frio aquí a fuera, y eso que aún no ha nevado, lo bueno que llevo mi abrigo y un gorro

Dijo esto en camino a la casa de pinkie pie, pero como quería que spike no sospechara nada se fue por otro lugar, es decir le dio toda la vuelta a pony ville, y llego por el otro lado a la casa de pinkie pie, algo agotada ya que caminaba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Twilight: Tener que hacer toda esa vuelta… ahh, bien lo bueno de esto es que ya llegué.

*toca a la puerta*

Pinkie Pie: Oh Twilight ¡buenas noches pasa! *saca su cañon de fiestas y la abraza*

Twilight: ¡Gracias pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Y que tal! ¿Cómo has estado?

Twilight: Muy bien, ¿tú que tal?

Pinkie Pie: Pues… digamos que bien jeje, (se le notaba el pelo algo desarreglado), bueno en realidad ando algo presionada faltan solo dos dias para eso que me encargo rarity, y aun me faltan algunas cosas que son difíciles de conseguir, solo son dos cosas.

Twilight: eso era lo que te iba a preguntar, y ¿Qué es lo que te falta?

Pinkie: Bueno las copas y el mantel.

Twilight: pero tú tienes manteles ¿No?

Pinkie: Digamos que Rarity me pidió uno un poco más bonito y no sé dónde conseguirlo, y por más que busque en pony ville en lugares donde vendieran copas no las tenían en existencia hasta nuevo aviso.

Twilight: podría aparecer eso con magia, así también colaboro contigo

Pinkie: me sería de gran ayuda Twilight, ya está todo excepto eso, y también me faltaría adornar el comedor de tu castillo para aquel día, supongo que debo empezar mañana.

Twilight: Tambien puedo ayudarte con eso.

Pinkie: muchas gracias te lo agradezco, entonces mañana temprano, que te parece como a las 6 de la mañana empezamos, el punto de esto es tener a spike ocupado y fuera del castillo, crees que Rainbow Dash lo entretenga con una de sus acrobacias mientras terminamos de arreglar el lugar *se queda sin aire y respira rápidamente*

Twilight: Supongo que sí, iré a buscarla en este momento, veré si puedo teletransportarme hacia su casa, aun no tengo tan bien definida esa habilidad.

Pinkie: o puedes decirle a starlight también.

Twilight: ¿A starlight?, starlight en que podría entretenerle?

Pinkie: No lo sé, no mejor a Rainbow Dash, a él le gustan esas cosas de deportes también y eso.

Twilight: bien ya está hecho, Iré a su casa.

Pinkie: Vale nos vemos!

Twilight: muy bien nos vemos

En esos momentos Twilight logra teletransportarse con éxito hacia la casa de Rainbow Dash, en las nubes.

Twilight: ¡vaya me salió a la primera sí que se nota la mejoría! *toca la puerta* Rainbow Dash ¿estas ahí?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oh hola Twilight! ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?, ah adivino ¿Quieres ser 20 % mas genial?

Twilight: No jeje en realidad no vengo a eso

Rainbow Dash: ¿Entonces?, ¿Pasó algo malo?

Twilight: no mira te contaré…

Luego de 10 minutos Twilight le conto todo su plan que tenía con pinkie pie para rarity y spike

Rainbow Dash: oww ya entiendo, lo que quieres es que yo lo distraiga, para que ustedes puedan hacer eso ¿allá en el castillo?

Twilight: ¡eso!, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: No digas más, ¡yo me encargo! (esa frase me recordó a Gloriosa Daysi jaja)

Twilight: ¡Gracias!

 **Bueno hasta aquí termina este capítulo, ojalá tenga tiempo mañana ya para probablemente terminar con el último capítulo de este fic.**

 **¡Gracias por leerlo! BY : Daniel Newton. (1/01/2017).**


End file.
